


Blood and Alpha Eyes

by girlygrl25



Series: My Bloody Valentine [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, dark!stiles, except kissing, no actual underage going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygrl25/pseuds/girlygrl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they crouched over Lydia’s slowly dying body, Stiles couldn’t help but be transfixed by the crimson streak down Peter’s chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Alpha Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, this is set during Season 1. Because of that, Stiles is sixteen. Therefore, this has implied underage sexual situations, but I will only ever write kissing when a character is under 18. There is nothing explicit within this work! 
> 
> Disclaimer- I still own nothing.

**Two** - _Blood and Alpha Eyes_

As they crouched over Lydia’s slowly dying body, Stiles couldn’t help but be transfixed by the crimson streak down Peter’s chin. The werewolf felt a smirk twist his lips as he realized what had the teenager so captivated, reaching out to lift him blindly to his feet. Stiles followed, head tilted curiously as he stared lustfully, not comprehending that they were walking until Peter had him against his Jeep. He gasped as he was pinned against the cold metal, eyes flickering up to meet red, before being cast back down to look at the blood. _Both were the same color,_ he thought absently, a shiver running down his back. A pink tongue escaped to lick along his lips before he stretched onto his toes, the tip of his tongue brushing against Peter’s skin. The Alpha shivered in response as Stiles trailed his tongue along the line of blood, licking into his mouth. Peter grinned viscously at the purr his lover gave as he slammed him backward into the Jeep, the taste of blood twining through the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out how to do italics! Yay!
> 
> Also, the first part was updated because I found a typo, so it's nothing major.
> 
> Enjoy, guys!


End file.
